Lost Rangers
by Dingo
Summary: When something happens and all of the Zeo Rangers, plus two, are taken to Terra Venture, Trakeena notices.
1. Study

Disclaimer: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy belongs to me. Adam and Rocky never left. Justin Stewart is the name of a baby food. Bill Gates decided to give away his millions to a girl in Australia, who just happened to be me. My name is really Dingo. Australia is pleasantly cool all year round. The Twin Towers never happened. My brothers are not annoying. Like any of that would happen. Please.

Author's Note: I know I should really be getting 'Friends or Foes?' finished, (Friends? Foes? Finished? Get it? Never mind.) and I should be getting 'Thoughts of Two Rangers' done, and I shouldn't have made you cry with 'Sorry', but hey, what the hell. You only live once.

Dedication: Ibonkoen, next time Adam sings, listen to the words.

Distribution: Anywhere, as long as I'm notified. Speaking about notified, this idea just jumped into my head and if anyone wants to continue it, you're welcome to it. Just tell me, and make sure you put my name in somewhere.

   "Go, Galactic!" 

   Two words she had said before, but never in that way, or together like that. Two words symbolized the change her life had taken, from a scientist/engineer/architect on Terra Venture to the Pink Ranger. Kendrix Morgan was smart, she knew that. She wasn't ugly; she had had several boyfriends and dates before her job forced her social life on hold indefinitely. But in what seemed like only minutes, her life had gone from one of the crew on Terra Venture, needed, but replaceable, to defending it, being more crucial to survival than some of the systems. How could she do it?

   "Kendrix!" she heard. Damon appeared at the door to the control room of the Megaship, looking slightly hurried. "I've got to go get a part for the Megaship control room."

   "Cool. See you later, Damon." Kendrix typed rapidly into the computer as she heard Damon's footsteps leaving the hall. She wanted to do something, and she couldn't do it with the others there, provoking a lot of questions. 

   The screen, instead of showing the dimly lit storage deck where the 'Rangers' had gotten permission to store the Astro Megaship, suddenly flashed to four pictures with a background of red flames. Kendrix narrowed her eyes at the pictures, typing once into the computer and waiting until one of the pictures took up a larger part of the screen. The rest of the screen was filled with small but legible writing in a blue colour.

  'Name: Rocky DeSantos (she read)

   Powers: Red Morphin' Ranger, Red Ninja Ranger (Ape), Blue Zeo Ranger

   Personal Information: -    Currently residing in Stone Canyon

- 24 years old

- Brown eyes and hair

- Teaches/runs 'DSO Dojo'

- Lighthearted

   Ranger Information:   -     Deadly fighter, trained in karate

- Replaced Jason Lee Scott, replaced by Justin Stewart

- Damaged his back while practicing, now fully healed

   References:               -     Serpent of Darkness (cross-reference Caves of Despair; Aisha Campbell; Adam Park; revealed identities)

- Rock of Time

- Ivan Ooze (cross-reference Ape Spirit; Dulcea of Phaedos; Great Power)

- Zeo Quest (cross-reference Blue Shard; Mexico)'

   Kendrix nodded as she resized the picture. She hit a few more buttons and the screen came up with three more pictures, now with blackish/gray clouds floating around them. One of the pictures came up, the writing in a sea green.

  'Name: Adam Park

   Powers: Black Morphin' Ranger, Black Ninja Ranger (Frog), Green Zeo Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger

   Personal Information: -    Currently residing in Chicago, Earth

- 23 years old

- Black eyes and hair

- Lawyer

- Shy, quiet

   Ranger Information:   -     Deadly fighter, trained in karate, Shaolin kung-fu, boxing, weaponry 

- Replaced Zachary Taylor, replaced by Carlos Valertes

   References:               -     Serpent of Darkness (cross-reference Caves of Despair; Aisha Campbell; Rocky DeSantos; revealed identities)

- Rock of Time

- Ivan Ooze (cross-reference Frog Spirit; Dulcea of Phaedos; Great Power)

- Zeo Quest (cross-reference Green Shard, Diamond Mountains, Korea)

- Muranthias (cross-reference Green Turbo; Divatox; Maligore; Serpent's Temple)'

   The picture went back to normal. Kendrix nodded, the information already stamped into her mind, and pressed several more keys for the next.


	2. Find

   A black revolving whirlpool deposited a twenty-something man onto the road. As he looked around, he winced.

   "This definitely isn't Chicago," he muttered. He quickly moved as the now red whirlpool deposited another early-twenties aged man onto the street. 

   "Great. This ain't Stone Canyon," he groaned, looking around and wincing like the other man. As their gazes met, the first man's eyes widened. As he called out a name he hadn't said in quite a while, he double-checked to see if this was his old friend.

   "I was when I got up the s'morning," he grunted. The first man moved forward to help him up. 

   "Don't you recognise me?" he asked.

   The second man smiled slowly. "Should I?" he questioned.

   "Well, I suppose. I thought a bad memory was Tommy's department!" he exclaimed. The second guy finally smiled in recognition and jumped up to give the man a hug.

   They broke apart. "God, when was the last time I saw you?" the second marvelled. The first guy's eyes dropped.

   "At the reunion after…you know," he whispered. "Anyway, where are we?"

   "I have no…Wait a second! That sign says Terra Venture!" number two exclaimed.

   "Terra Venture? As in the space colony Terra Venture?" his friend asked sceptically.

   As he was saying that, a blaring alarm went off. The two reunited friends exchanged glances.

   "Monster alarm?" the second asked.

   "Monster alarm," his former teammate agreed. The first reached into his black jeans pocket. He showed the second a palm-sized chunk of metal that was fashioned into a rough circle with a drawing of an ancient animal. The second shook his head.

   "Naughty, naughty. We aren't supposed to use them!" he mock-scolded. Then he shrugged and held out an almost identical piece. 'But we're going to anyway."

   "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

   "Mastodon!"

   "Tyrannosaurus!"

   The former Black and Red Earth Rangers were back in business.

   Leo and the others were losing, not by much, but they were still losing. "Guys, we need help!" Kendrix shouted.

   "Someone call for help?" an unfamiliar voice rang out. They all spun around, as did the monster they were fighting. Good and evil alike saw two similar figures standing on a one-storey building, one in black and one in red. They flipped off it, and ran towards the monster. Precise and deadly moves followed, some of which they recognised from martial arts. Slowly, with the strange Rangers' help, the monster was defeated, both in small and large size. When they leaped down from the GalactaBeasts, they noticed the red figure crouching, bent on one knee and propping himself up with one hand. The black figure was standing over him, watching the Galaxy Rangers and offering support to his teammate by a hand on the shoulder. As they watched, the red armour on the Ranger wavered, and died completely, leaving a young teenager wearing mostly red, who collapsed. The black figure suddenly emitted a low cry and sank to his knees. His armour started flickering. That was all Leo and the rest of them could take. They rushed over and grabbed the two Rangers. 

   "D.E.C.A., teleport us to the Megaship, medideck," Kai ordered. They disappeared in flashes of multicoloured light.

   "Alpha, get the scanners ready." Kendrix took them from the robot and proceeded with the scan, frowning as she tried to figure out why the guy was familiar. Leo led the black-clothed guy into the room. Alpha did the mechanical version of gasping. The guy gave him a tired smile.

   "Hi, Alpha."

   "Why are you sixteen again?" he questioned. The teen looked at down at himself in disbelief.

   "I didn't even notice. And before you say anything, yes, I know it was dangerous, he knew that too, yadda yadda yadda, we done now? You don't want to chew me out?" he asked.

   "No. Alpha's going to want to chew us both out," a weary voice corrected from behind them. The Galaxy Rangers, Alpha and the other Ranger all spun around and looked at the fallen Ranger. 

   "Are you okay?" the Ranger asked.

   "Why are we sixteen again?" the guy asked immediately. His companion shrugged.

   "Who cares? This was the best time of my life. Being a Ranger, so on and so forth…" He trailed off. Damon cleared his throat.

   "Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" he demand/asked.

   "Their names are Rocky and Adam. They were both Rangers a couple of years ago," Kendrix said. Her guess was confirmed when the two looked at her strangely, as well as the Terra Venture crew. She shrugged. "You're in DECA's mainframe. I was looking up former Rangers."

   "Our turn. I'm Leo," the other red dressed teen introduced.

   "Hi. I'm Kai."

   "Damon."

   "My name is Maya."

   "And I'm Kendrix."

   "Nice to meet you. Ah, this is Terra Venture, isn't it?" Rocky asked.

   "Yeah," Leo answered cautiously.

   "Great."

   "You guys were supposed to be somewhere else?" Kendrix inquired.

   "Yeah. I was supposed to be in Stone Canyon, and I think Adam was in Chicago. On Earth," Rocky added.

   "Like you said, great. Hopefully you don't want to get back home in a hurry," Damon said. "Because it would take quite a while to get you back to Earth."

   "I'm fine with it,' Rocky said.

   "Nothing keeping me there," Adam said. Rocky sent a quick look at his childhood best friend. He could tell something was up. Rocky posted a message in the back of his head to talk to him later.

   "Incoming message from the Scorpion Stinger," D.E.C.A. called out. Earth and Terra Venture Rangers alike all bolted to the command room.

   "Play message," Leo ordered.

   Trakeena's face came up on-screen. "Hello Rangers. What a pity you couldn't reach all the former Rangers. I know you have two of them now, but did you realise that there was actually a landing of all the Rangers who came into contact with… what was it…oh yes, the Zeo Crystal? I have the most of them, although they aren't a pretty sight. I had something else to tell you…oh yeah, the reason these Rangers are the same age as they were using the crystal is because there is an enchantment over most of Terra Venture. The only spot in which they change to their natural ages is where your two landed. Now, see ya' later!" Trakeena's image faded out completely. Adam stared at the screen, while Rocky lowered his head. Kai broke the silence.

   "How many Rangers used the Zeo Crystal?"

   Adam looked at him. "Not counting us…four."

   "Katherine Hillard…Tanya Sloan…Tommy Oliver…and Jason Scott," Rocky rattled them off.

   "Came into contact with…there might be up to two more," Adam mused, already going into pre-combat mode.

   "Who?" Damon asked.

   "Billy Cranston and…"

   "Our best friend. Aisha Campbell. But she was already on Terra Venture; she was a veterinarian."

   "Obviously Trakeena doesn't judge in the Terra Venture versus Earth thing," Leo said, pacing the room slightly.

   "There's a _thing_ now?" Rocky asked.   


End file.
